The New Evolution: Reincarnation
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: This is the third book in the series


**CHAPTER ONE**

**"A Reunion"**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

A two year old boy was caught trying to pick David Xanatose's pocket. The boy had the hair growth of what seemed to be two years. In truth the two year old had been living on the streets and fending for himself all his life…or as far back as he could remember. The boy's hair was a fiery red and his eyes were an emerald green in color. The Hikaris were still living in the castle. The Motou clan had a mansion in town as did the Blazes. The boy had David's wallet in hand due to being raised off the ground by Owen as he was picked up. The small two year old looked at the two shaking slightly.

"He's so small. Think he's been living on the street alone all his life?" David asked curiously.

"Most of it…as far back as he remembers that's for sure. " Owen said nodding.

"I wonder if he can even talk yet." David said.

"I doubt it." Owen said.

The boy was in rags and it was snowing and very cold. The boy was shaking from fear and cold in Owen's arms as he yawned and couldn't help but cuddle into Owen. Owen smiled when he saw this.

"Let's get him into the castle before he freeze." Owen said.

"You go ahead and I'll follow after I talk to the man coming up behind me." David said.

A man walked up with a dog on a leash. The man was in fact Oberon King of the Faye. Oberon was staring at the boy in Owen's arms as Owen started inside but paused suddenly realizing who the man was.

"Father?" Owen asked.

The man nodded. The dog pulled away and ran into the business.

"She is the mate to the garbeast here." The man said.

"Bronx is what he's called." Owen informed.

"I'll remember that. The boy has Faye magic." The man said.

"What kind?" Owen asked.

"I believe given his age that it will be along mine when he gets older." The man said.

"He is two." David said.

The small boy had what looked like a four strand beaded cocker. Most of the beads were silver with random blue and green beads in it. The boy wiggled and squirmed. Owen put the boy on the floor just inside the door of Xanatose Enterprise. The boy ran off and out of sight before Owen could react. The limits on Owen had been lifted years before. The boy ran into Tyler's lab without being noticed and hid and watched the man. A young girl was nearby. The young girl was a teen and intern under Tyler. The boy watched them staying hidden they were familiar somehow. Then the two year old had a flashback to something from when he was very small from one year before.

FLASHBACK

"Jamie, meet Hal Jordon." said a voice.

The one year old looked at the owner of the voice and giggled and looked at Hal Jordon.

"Hello, Jamie Kent?" Hal asked the other man.

"Yeah." The man said.

FLASHBACK ENDS

The boy shock his head but his hunger made him dizzy and he stumbled out becoming visible. The intern picked up the two year old.

"HAL!" The boy exclaimed reaching for Tyler.

Tyler sighed and took the tot. Only then did Tyler notice the beaded cocker which had to be wrapped five times to keep it around the boys neck last time he saw it and it had silver and blue beads mixed in it.

"Jamie Kent?" Tyler asked in shock.

The boy nodded.

"His clothes are rags. Why don't I see if I could find some clothes for him." The intern said.

"Please do, Kat." Tyler said.

The boy only looked a little different from his father. He had something that he and his family had kept hidden. Tyler tried to check the beads without removing the necklace which was now only wrapped around four times. He found that the colored beads were a mix of blue and green kryptonite. The blue had always been in it and been put there by his father and was now the only reason the boy had been unaffected by the green.

"Luthor." Tyler growled softly in anger.

Tyler cradled the boy when he saw him yawning. Kat brought back clothes as well as pajamas for the tot. Tyler changed the tot into the pajamas.

"I'll call his dad tomorrow." Tyler said.

"Grandpa?" Kat asked.

The boy yawned again. Tyler picked up the tot in a way that would allow the tot to fall asleep.

"His dad is an old friend from before you were born." Tyler explained softly.

The tot fell against Tyler's shoulder. Kat smiled.

"Who?" Kat asked.

"Clark Kent...I don't want him to rush over here and wake his boy once he's asleep." Tyler said softly.

"He's already asleep, grandpa." Kat said softly.

Tyler smiled and carried the boy upstairs and what looked like a large dog lead him to one of the rooms that had already been set up for the boy for the night. Then the dog ran off and soon tackled Bronx happily and seemed to transform but she had simply reverted to her natural form. In fact there was a cave on the island of Avalon that sped up time which would allow gargoyle eggs laid within to be close to hatching within five years in the outside world. This time was almost done since the first clutch of eggs from the clan members there were laid within this magical rockery. The mother had been sneaking out every few hours to move the eggs. Oberon knew what was going on having created the cave so Bronx could know his puppies. There were six eggs Oberon came to turn the eggs in the mother's stead.

EARLY THAT NEXT MORNING BEFORE THE SUNROSE

Oberon appeared before the clan. Oberon knelt to the level the two garbeasts.

"The eggs will hatch come sunset." Oberon said opening a portal to the rockery.

A streaked went past and disappeared through the portal.

"Eggs?" Angela asked.

Oberon pointed at the garbeasts. The clan disappeared into the cave and went into their stone sleep. Oberon appeared a number of times throughout the day to turn the eggs. Soon nightfall came and the clan woke as one of the eggs moved Oberon was gone by the time clan woke up. The clan watched and Bronx and his mate moved to help the puppies if need be. They were being watched though. She sensed the form and went to get it and soon she came back and put the two year old down among the eggs. Soon one of the eggs hatched this one was one of the males it looked like mini version of his mom in blue. The next egg soon hatched it was another of the males and it was a mini version of his dad in green. The last of the boys soon hatched he was a mini version of his dad but small. The girls hatched. The first of the girls was a red version of her dad, the next was a white version of her mom, and the last was a mini version of her mom and she tackled the tot licking him.

"Looks like that hatchling already know who she wants to be with." Oberon said as he appeared.

A green bubble appeared around the smallest garpup.

"Looks like a time bubble." Oberon said.

"Release the pup then." Brooklyn said.

"Higher magic than I." Oberon admitted.

"So you can't…" Broadway started.

A green glow came from among the hatchlings and the boy seemed to be unconscious and glowing.

"Time will return to it's normal flow for the pup once the youngest of the Faye trio of Oberon's youth touches the bubble." Came a similar voice to Oberon's own.

Oberon looked to see a man that looked like himself but with jet black hair.

"Brother?" Oberon asked in shock.

"That's right. The boy is my current incarnation and my last was Lan Hikari." The man said.

"You have been back all this and I didn't realize it…what of…" Oberon started in shock.

"My light…Megaman long ago was our youngest brother." The man said.

"You really were Lan." Hudson said.

Bronx went over and nuzzled the whining by the tot.

"I guess there is no choice then." Oberon said.

"He'll be back soon enough." The man said.

Oberon nodded and the boy stopped glowing and the man disappeared. Bronx picked up the puppy and glanced at his mate before putting the pup in the shaking tot's arms. Oberon smiled and created a collar that would change as the pup grew and disguise her as a dog. This collar would also keep her from turning to stone by day so as they grew she could protect his brother by day.

"Let's get you all home." Oberon said.

"But, what of you little one?"

"Hal will call daddy in a few hours." The tot said with a bit of trouble.

"Hal?" Oberon asked.

"Doctor Hikari." The tot said slowly.

Oberon smiled.

"I take it I can trust you to keep him save until the sunrise or the human he was talking about gets home." Oberon said.

Goliath nodded and gently picked up the tot and garpup.

"There's one for the tot, Motous, Blazes, Hikaris, one for Princess Catherine, and Megaman's reincarnation." Angela said picking up another of the puppies.

"I could one to the Princess." Oberon offered.

The mother picked up the male that was a blue version of her and walked over to Oberon.

"This one?" Oberon asked kneeling to level.

She nodded slightly. Oberon took the puppy. Angela had a green version of Bronx. The rest of the clan picked the other two puppies up. Oberon opened a portal to the castle.

The sun should just be setting about now in New York." Oberon said.

The clan went through quickly. Oberon closed the portal and appeared in the human castle on Avalon in front of Princess Catherine and Tom.

"Oberon…" Princess Catherine started standing up.

"I have brought the newest generation of garbeast." Oberon said handing the hatchling to Tom.

"Newest generation?" Tom asked.

"I created a cave where time sped up. So, this puppy is one of Bronx and…" Oberon started.

"They have puppies now?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Most of which went with Goliath and the clan to the castle." Oberon said.

"How many are there?" Princess Catherine asked curiously.

"A total of six." Oberon said.

Princess Catherine and Tom smiled. Oberon disappeared.

"Wait until the eggs get a look at this little one." Tom said.

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK

The pup hid in the tot's shirt.

"There you are, Jamie. Where have you guys been all month?" Tyler asked taking the tot from Goliath.

"Avalon." Goliath responded.

The rest of the clan went inside to find the Hikari clan to get one of the pups to them and it was decided to give the pup to Andrew Hikari.

"I better call the league up in the watch tower." Tyler said walking away still carry the tot.

Tyler put a communicator in his ear as he walked. The tot watched him.

"Yes, Hal?" Came a depressed sounding voice.

"Clark?" Tyler asked said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Was the response.

"I found Jamie." Tyler said.

"What?" The voice asked in shock as the man stood quickly.

"But, you better bring down something else with blue kryptonite and a lead box." Tyler said.

"Why?" The voice asked worriedly.

"He's in my arms now but, that necklace you gave him was taken apart by the kidnapper who mixed green kryptonite in it." Tyler said.

Soon there was a whoosh of wind as Superman arrived with both objects and stumbled. Tyler picked up both with his power ring and put the necklace that had green in it in the lead box and closed it. He then quickly replaced it with the new one with only blue. Superman sighed and stood straight up and went to Tyler.

"Daddy!" The tot exclaimed.

Superman smiled and gently took his son from Tyler.

"Thank you, Hal." Superman said.

"Seems he remembers when we met last year." Tyler said.

"Oh?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, he called me Hal when we found him spying on us. He was on a legendary island for a month so I waited and when the others that disappeared about that time came back he was with them." Tyler explained.

"We believe he's been living on the streets alone since he was taken."

"That explains his size." Superman said.

Superman had a hand in a place on the boy that hid something.

"It's still there I see." Superman whispered in the boy's ear.

The boy looked confused.

"The tail." Superman whispered in the boy's ear again.

The boy nodded. The boy hugged Superman as best he could.

"You gonna call Lois before you take him home?" Tyler asked.

Superman nodded as his cellphone came out in a green glow.

"Want me to call her for you?" Tyler asked.

Superman nodded. The cellphone went to Tyler's hand and the glow was gone.

"The number two on the speed-dial." Superman said as his son nuzzled in.

Tyler held down the two on Superman's cellphone and soon Lois' phone at the Daily Planet rang. Lois answered it.

"Lois Lane, what can I do for you?" Came a voice.

"I'm Hal Jordon I'm a friend of Clark's…we found Jamie." Tyler said.

"Is he…" Lois started to ask.

"He's fine…a little worse for wear from having lived on the streets since he was taken." Tyler said.

"Great." Lois said in relief.

"Great he's OK? I agree." Tyler said.

"Of course that's what I meant." Lois said.

"I think Clark was waiting to bring Jamie home until he told you." Tyler said.

"How long has he…" Lois started to ask.

"He just found out I found Jamie a few minutes ago." Tyler said.

"I'll head to our apartment." Lois said.

"Alright, I'll let him know." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Hal." Lois said.

"No problem. Bye, Lois." Tyler said hanging up.

"Hal?" Superman asked.

"Lois is going to head home." Tyler said.

"Then I guess I should get Jamie home." Superman said.

Superman covered Jamie with his cape and flew him home after retrieving and putting away his cellphone. Angela walked up behind Tyler.

"Dr. Hikari…" Angela started.

"What is it, Angela?" Tyler asked.

"The boy is Lan's reincarnation." Angela said.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Angela said.

"Is there something else?" Tyler asked.

"He has a garpup in disguise with him." Angela said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"She's wearing a collar Oberon gave her that makes her look like a dog." Angela said.

Tyler nodded. Jamie yawned and nuzzled into Superman falling asleep once they were in Clark Kent and Lois Lane's penthouse apartment. Superman smiled and went into one of the smaller bedroom and put the tot in his crib and tucked him in gently. The pup tumbled out of Jamie's shirt as he was put down. The pup hid behind the sleeping form of Jamie ducking down shaking slightly due to fear. A soft chuckle came from the open patio door. Superman looked and saw someone's shadow.

"She is just a baby." Came a soft rumbling voice.

"Oh?" Superman asked as he walked to the figure.

"Just hatched today." The figure said.

"And you…are?" Superman asked.

"Goliath." He answered.

"Give her time."

"Oh, I will but, she's shaking." Superman said.

"She'll fall asleep soon enough." Goliath said.

"Alright." Superman said as a jingle was heard from the door.

"That's my wife."

"I should leave then." Goliath said jumping from the penthouse patio and glided home.

Superman smiled and walked in and opened the door for Lois who was fumbling with her keys.

"Welcome home." He said pushing up his glasses.

Superman had switched to his Clark Kent clothes before he opened the door for Lois so no one would realize he was Superman.

"Clark…" Lois started as she walked in and he closed the door behind her.

"Where is he?"

"In his crib." Clark said.

"Is he asleep?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded.

"I don't have the heart to wake him." Lois said smiling.

Clark smiled but frowned when he heard whining coming from Jamie's room.

"What is it, Clark?" Lois asked.

"The pup is whining now but, she was fine a minute ago…something's wrong." Clark said.

Clark ran into Jamie's room. Jamie was glowing green and a green lantern was floating there. The puppy was trying to wake Jamie.

"Who are you!?" Clark demanded of the green lantern.

"That is hard to explain." The green lantern said.

"Try." Lois said.

"Do you folks know Hal Jordon?" The green lantern asked.

"Of course." Clark said.

"I was his son before I died…two years ago. I took after him and became a green lantern years ago when they only thought I was dead." The green lantern said.

"You're Lan aren't you?" Clark asked.

"I was." The green lantern said.

"Was?" Lois asked in confusion.

"I died two years ago and was reborn not long after as…" The green lantern started gesturing towards the glowing child.

"Jamie…" Lois started.

"Soul wandering my guess is that it has to do with a group believed to be myth. " The green lantern said.

"Gargoyles?" Clark asked.

"No. There is a link there as well but, not the one I had in mind. I was thinking of those with magic from this dimension. A race called the Faye. Some you may have heard of like Puck and the Weird Sisters. And some beings from legends of the past like Odin and the Banshee were Faye as well." The green lantern said.

"What does that have to do with Jamie?" Lois asked worriedly.

"He could be considered an untrained member of the Faye race…the third race." The green lantern said.

"That's why you are in the form of a ghost isn't it?" Clark asked.

"Yes, my light is in limbo at the moment…seems Kara is having a baby right now." The green lantern said.

Clark looked at Lois. Lois mouthed for him to go. Clark went Superman and took off and flew to his cousin's room in the hospital and smiled.

"This should only last until Kara's baby is born…although I wouldn't be surprised if Oberon was checking on me with that mirror in the throne room." The green lantern said.

"You are right." Came a voice from seemingly no where.

Oberon appeared and waved a hand and the green lantern disappeared along with the glow. The tot shot up shaking. Lois scooped Jamie up and held him close. Oberon smiled.

"He explained to you of my children. I am Oberon." He said.

"Pleasure I'm sure. And thank you." Lois said hugging Jamie comfortingly.

Oberon nodded and smiled slightly.

"He was my twin brother long ago." Oberon said.

"Neither me or his dad have magic. Of course there is the fact that I'm not entirely earthling." Lois said.

"I'll make the arrangements…problem is the only Faye I know of that lives in the area lives in Xanatose Castle on top of Xanatose Enterprise." Oberon said.

"Talk to the teacher we'll figure it out." Lois said.

"Of course." Oberon said.

With that Oberon vanished and reappeared next to Owen. Oberon was disguised as a human.

"Father…" Owen started to ask.

"My twin lives again but, can control his magic yet." Oberon said.

"I see... I sense magic emerging with a new life coming into this world." Owen said.

"If I had to guess my youngest brother." Oberon said.

"All I know... The child's related..." Owen started.

"my brother said our younger brother would be back soon." Oberon said.

Owen nodded.

"The boy you found was your uncle and Lan in past lives." Oberon said.

Owen gasped. Clark went to his cousin from a window. Yugi looked up in his office in J.O.L sensing something.

/Yami.../

The two looked each other.

"You didn't tell him?" Kara asked the man at her side.

-I know... I feel it too.-

"Jamie sensed it." Clark said revealing he'd found his son.

"We'll that you we're having a baby, Kara." He added.

Bruce's eyes widened at the news.

"I didn't realize you two were even seeing each other." Clark said sounding amused.

Bruce glared at him as he got a tight squeeze of his hand. Clark smiled. They had a used a little green kryptonite to give the epidural for the birth.

"He's coming!" Kara could be heard saying.

Clark was a little worried. Soon the baby was born.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.  
**  
**The youngster was a carbon copy of his father and when he opened his eyes, Sapphire orbs were revealed. Clark smiled.

'"Hello, Justin." Bruce softly said to the baby.

**MEANWHILE WITH LOIS AND JAMIE**

"Mommy..." Jamie started.

Lois looked at her boy.

"I feel funny." Jamie said.

The small puppy backed away and hid. Lois was concerned. Jamie's eyes were glowing. A reptilian like tail came into view behind him.

/Yami.../  
**  
**Lois gasped.

-I know Yugi...-

Justin started crying and not just normal newborn crying. Jamie changed into a dragon and flew out the patio on his dragon wings. Lois went to the patio and watched. A fireball was fired from the small dragon. It was seen by the gargoyles. A dragon's cry was heard.

/But I don't get it they died 2 years ago./

-Unless...-

/They've been reborn?/

A ring and Battery were still hidden where Lan had hid them.

"Tyler?" Maybe asked having found the two and brought a ring box and battery of power to Tyler.

Tyler looked.

"I found these hidden in the room I use to share with Lan." Maylu said.

"Long story..." Tyler said.

The ring had been waiting for Lan and sensed the transformation. An image of a small red and gold dragon seemed to come to Tyler from no where. He smiled softly. Justin wasn't calming down. It was like he sensed something.

/Megaman's back and crying and Lan's a dragon I think./

-He's upset because he can't tell his family what's wrong...-

"Master Bruce..." Started a voice as an old man came in.

Bruce looked at Alfred.

"Well this is hard to believe." The man said.

Bruce listened.

"Seems there a dragon in Metropolis." Alfred said.

"I wonder if that's why Justin's Not calming down..." Bruce said, showing the bawling baby.

"Jamie...it's gotta be. Calm yourself little one we know." Clark said softly and flew off for home.

The dragon had left the patio and area of the apartment. Justin hiccupped as he did so, looking up at his mom and dad. Lois was there and worried. The dragon growled at Kitty Hikari who was in front of him.

"Calm down..." Kitty said softly.

The dragon looked at her confused. Kitty moved slowly. Eventually the dragon was replaced by a tot. Kitty smiled. The tot had tears in his eyes. Kitty knelt down.

"Daddy!" Jamie cried tears starting to fall.

Clark came. Jamie looked at his dad.

"Superman..." Kitty started.

"It's okay... I know... Pass a message to your grandpa for me?" Clark asked.

"OK." Kitty said.

"Another you know's return..." Clark said.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"Your uncle." Clark said.

"OK." Kitty said.

Jamie ran reached up at his dad's feet. Clark scooped the boy up. Jamie nuzzled. Kitty smiled. Clark smiled

"I should go tell grandpa." Kitty said.

Kitty did wonder if she should tell her aunt.

"Um...by the way..." She started to ask how they knew it was her uncle.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you but little Justin was crying up a storm... He calmed down once I told him that my boy was alright." Clark said.

"Just turned dragon." Kitty said as if that was nothing.

"That's what it was..." Clark said.

Justin started acting like a typical newborn

"Dad and uncle use to do that sometimes. Dad a red and gold dragon and uncle a blue and green." Kitty said smiling at the memory.

"Bat's gonna be guarded." Clark muttered.  
**  
**"Part of a fighting style they know." Kitty said.  
**  
**Clark nodded. Jamie nuzzled into Clark. Kitty smiled. It was a cute sight.

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Dad..." Jamie started.

Clark looked at his son. Justin was soon tucked into his bed. Yugi sighed and leaned back.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Jamie asked.

Yami looked at him.

"All do at your age." Clark said.

"But, why? it's boring." Jamie said.

"That's just the side that you boys get from us." Clark said, meaning the alien side.

Jamie sighed and nodded.

"My half and family was always smart which includes Justin's mother." Clark said

"It may not just be that, Clark." Came a voice.

Clark looked at his friend.

"My son was a genius and inventing in grade school." Tyler said.

Clark now understood.

"Lois wants him to have as normal as possible... I know that Justin's high on his IQ..." Clark started.

"He'll get into trouble. And you may want to have tech or a lab for him. He maybe a kid but if he's anything like before he's going to invent." Tyler said.

Clark nodded. Justin was already in the first grade. Jamie was done with his homework.

"Do they have net-battling at that school?" Tyler asked.

"Yes..." Clark said.

Tyler noticed Jamie was drawling on a white piece of paper and it was a drawling of the EGs.

"When do they start on that?" Tyler asked smiling when he saw what Jamie was drawling.

Clark looked as well. Justin usually Only busted viruses when they attacked the bat computer.

"One of Lan's inventions." Tyler explained.

Clark nodded.

"I've been told that Justin's been doing since he was Jamie's age upon going to your place... But he doesn't have a partner-navi." He said.

"The EGs that devise Jamie's drawling allow a human to become a navi." Tyler said.

Clark got an idea... A gleam came to his eyes.

"I wouldn't suggested it yet." Tyler said and explained about when they were first used by Lan, and Yugi.

"Not that... but look." Clark said as he showed a yearly calendar and where it was marked per birthdays.

Tyler smiled and nodded.

"One's birthday's coming up but-." Clark started.

"But..." Tyler started.

"I could make them but, it could be dangerous." Tyler said.

"He has a genius IQ and only half human." Clark said.

"True and unlike Lan he was a navi worse case Megaman might be what comes out as a navi when he first uses them." Tyler said.

"But with the mark of..." Clark said.

"Maybe." Tyler said.

"Had heard Of him... Even Helped us more than once." Clark said.

"So did Lan I'd imagine." Tyler said.

"Maybe when with the SGC I think they called it."

Clark nodded. Jamie had been getting in more and more trouble in school as he got older. Clark sighed at this. Justin attended one of Gotham's best private schools. He was more socially awkward then the other kids due to Who he was. Tyler knew of the troubles and worried that Lupin would come back.Justin sighed as he was getting his supplies. Tyler hadn't told Clark that Lan was Lupin the 3rd.

"Great, Virus busting... Those guys'll pummel me." Justin muttered.

It was his best subject. He was in view of one of the screens and jack-in ports for navis. He was at his locker. Tyler went to see Clark.

"Clark..." Tyler started.

Clark looked.

"Every time I use and win...Why Do I Have to Be So Good?" Justin muttered in hearing range of navis.

"Because you were a navi." Was heard at a whisper from a navi.

"There's something you should know." Tyler said.

Justin looked to the screen. Clark looked to his friend.

"It's about Lan." Tyler said.

Clark listened. Justin noticed a pink navi due to his hearing.

"Can you bring up Interpol's most wanted list on your computer?" Tyler asked.

Clark did so.

"The kids tease me... I'm just using one of the school's navis." Justin said.

"You use to be a navi." The pink navi said.

"Lupin the 3rd see this was Lan." Tyler said.

"If history..." Clark started.

Justin had the Very Same expression that Megaman had upon hearing that he had been human.

"Yep." Tyler said.

The pink navi smiled.Clark was at a loss.

"Virus busting's my next period..." Justin said as he scrambled for class.

"We could try contacting his partners." Tyler said.

Clark nodded, hoping it wouldn't attract much attention. Again Justin was in the zone when his turn came, getting jeers and sneers from the other kids, Not knowing that he had someone in his corner. Tyler started out and soon found the trio.

"Goemon, Fujiko, Jekin..." Green Lantern started.

The three looked at the man that they knew. Justin came out of the classroom, gloomy as ever after period.

"Good battling." Came a voice.

"You haven't heard from Lupin have you?" Green Lantern asked.

Justin looked up at the praise. They shook their heads.

"Good." Green Lantern said.

The group sighed.

"You, again?" Justin asked surprised.

"Lupin's dead." Green Lantern said.

The group had known. Justin's flashed green for a second.

"But, was reborn 8 years ago." Green Lantern said.

The nods came after the shock wore off. Justin was a master at computer like his siblings.

"His dad and I are worried history will repeat itself." Green Lantern said.

"So thought I'd check if he'd contacted you." Green Lantern said.

"He hadn't." Jekin said.

Justin found himself staring at the femme, not realizing it was his wife from a lifetime ago.

"Figured if he went back to his old ways he would though." Green Lantern said.

"Need us to keep an eye out?" Fujiko asked.

"W-what's your name?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Green Lantern said.

"Hopefully Interpol won't catch him first."

"My name is Roll." The pink navi said.

The trio agreed.

"_**Pretty**_ for a _**navi**_." Justin said.

"I mean he's just a kid." Green Lantern said.

The group understood. There was something in Justin's voice that sounded different... ghostly from another time and place. Roll smiled.Justin headed to the cafeteria with his lunch.In fact Jamie had left his school and was in the middle of planning a robbery but the 8 year old spotted Pop.The trio sent word. Justin sat by himself until some older boys tried to hassle him and take off with his stuff. Zenigata led the 8 year old out and called Superman. Clark came.

"I'm sorry about this, Inspector." He said.

Justin was standing his ground on principle.

"It's alright. His old partners told me." Zenigata said.

Jamie looked at his dad. Clark sighed, giving Jamie a stern look. Justin managed to keep his food but ate it away from the other kids. Roll smiled as she watched. Justin was Normally happy but he was very lonely. He knew that he now had Ace.

"I've been watching you since you were born." Roll said.

"You haven't snuck into the computer at home... It'd be noticed..." Justin said.

"I'm not like most navis I can leave and come out of the system and be out there." Roll said.

Justin's eyes widened. She was one of those navis, said to interact? Roll smiled. Jamie looked at the ground. Justin had finished and was about to head back to class.

"I rather Not see you in Juvie." Clark said.

Jamie looked at his dad.

"Schools so boring." Jamie said.

His mind was being kept busy by the planning for years he had only gone as far as planning a robbery but never as far as going through with it.

"Not An Excuse Or Reason, keep getting into trouble And You Won't Be Patrolling." Clark said.

Justin headed off, luckily Crime fighting was his outlet. Jamie sighed.

"I had to keep it low profile at your age." Clark said gently.

Justin made it to his next class. Jamie sighed again. Clark felt that his point was made.

"Can't we come up with some way of keeping my mind busy?" Jamie asked.

Clark knew that he had to make a Special call.

"Justin..." A woman started having snuck up on him.

Jamie looked at his dad. Justin looked when he heard his name. Clark put in a message to Kandor. She was dressed in a pink shirt and pair of blue jeans. Justin was in his school uniform. It was Justin's nanny. Justin grinned at her.

"Hi." The nanny said.

"Justin…" A women started she was in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

Justin was still in his school uniform. Justin looked up at her.

"Lenore…" Justin started.

"Come on..." She said.

Justin followed. Soon they were in the car and it was being driven.

"Justin...can I tell you a secret?" Lenore asked.

Justin nodded, being in the Bat Clan meant having secrets.

"I'm Roll." Lenore said.

Justin gapped.

"Why hide? Is it us?" He asked.

"Didn't want to effect how you grew up to much as I watched over you." She said.

Justin nodded.

"Do Mommy and Daddy know?" Justin asked.

"No. And Hal hasn't been butting in too much with Jamie I hope." Lenore said the last part mainly to herself.

Justin nodded. Lenore smiled.

"I thought your family wouldn't let me be your nanny if they knew." Lenore said.

"They may know I'm Hal's daughter-in-law though." Lenore said.

Justin had an _I know something that you don't_ grin.

"What is it?" Lenore asked.

Jamie sighed that day was the furthest he had gone with the planning of a robberies he had planned over the years.

"Your father in law shares a life..." Justin said.

Justin had a feeling she hadn't seen him as Robin. Clark called his Kandorian contacts.

"Oh." Lenore said.

"Hello was the answer to the call Clark made.

"With us..." Justin said, being cryptic.

Clark identified himself and gave the reason for the call.

"I see." Lenore said.

"We can have him take classes here or give you the equipment we use here." They told Clark.

Justin always checked the Bat Computer for Intrusion. Clark gave his choice. Justin always checked for Lenore before going to the cave. Soon it was send with the set up instructions. Jamie was working reading books. Then Jamie started typing something it was a program on the computer one only a very few would recognize. Justin would follow his routine. Only those programmers of navis would recognize what Jamie was typing as a navi program. But Who it was meant for was a mystery. Justin dashed to his room for his homework with Ace nipping at his heel. Jamie had gone right to work on it when he got home he hadn't eat lunch yet in fact. Lenore smiled shaking her head slightly. Clark put down a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk. Soon Justin was in his zone and soon finished In time for patrol. Jamie looked at his dad and ate while trying to continue with the program with the other hand.

"Who's it for?" Clark asked, watching. Justin went to the cave.

"Birthday present for Justin. I may need some help form Hal for the PET for it when I'm done." Jamie said.

"That's sweet of you, Jamie." Clark said, getting his league communicator.

"Hello." Came Hal's voice.

"Hal, Clark here..." He said.

"What can I do for you Clark?" Hal asked.

Clark explained.

"No problem I'll make two I doubt he'll be done when he finishes with Justin's." Hal said.

"It's with Justin's birthday..." Clark started.

"Yeah." Hal said. "What's his favorite color? Do you know or should I ask his nanny?" Hal asked.

"Better ask her..." Clark said.

"No problem." Hal said. "Tell Jamie I'll cover the PET."

Clark said goodbye and hung up. He went to Jamie.Jamie was finished with the sandwich and drinking the milk.

"He'll do it." Clark said, not mentioning the numbers

"Great." Jamie said drinking the milk.

Clark waited before making more. Jamie finished his milk as his stomach growled. Clark went to make more, coming back with a plate full. Justin was soon dressed as robin, telling Ace watch after the others. Ace barked. Robin soon joined Batman. Hal contacted Lenore about then. Lenore answered.

"Roll, what's Justin's favorite color?" Hal asked.

"Blue." Roll said with a giggle, sending pictures.

"Thanks, Roll." Hal said.

Hal also emailed Lois asking what Jamie's favorite color was. Lois replied black. Hal thanked Lois in email. Robin was going through his patrol pattern. Jamie was eating his food and drinking as he worked soon he was done as Hal knocked on his door. Clark showed him in.

"How's the program coming?" Hal asked curiously.

Clark brought him over to see Jamie's progress. Jamie had just finished. Clark looked to Hal.

"Looks like he finished." Hal said.

"Yeah just finished when you knocked." Jamie said.

"Here's the PET." Hal said showing the PET.

"You know how to do this part and I don't." Jamie said.

Hal smiled and sat and finished by transferring the program to the PET and it was in standby mode.

"It's just waiting to be activated by Justin now." He added.

Jamie smiled and nodded. Hal gave the charger for the PETs as well. Secretly giving the black set to Clark. Clark nodded. Hal smiled. Watching as Jamie started trying to wrap the PET and Charger. Clark helped.

"At least he won't have to resort to what the school offers." He said.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

Clark soon finished. Justin was flipping over rooftops. He stopped in view of a diner and saw a man come out with a mugger trying to sneak up on him. He tossed a birdarang. Chaud looked behind him and up spotting Justin.

'Omar...' Chaud thought.

Justin used his grappling hook to swoop in and knock the crook down, hitting him in the stomach with his boots.

"Damn Birdbrat!" The crook wheezed.

The senen eye appeared on Chaud's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin said as he tied up the criminal for pick up by the cops.

The senen eye disappeared.

'I almost did a penalty game on that mugger.' Chaud thought to himself.

Robin was about to disappear to Gotham's shadows as he heard the sirens approaching.

"Stop, Omar." Chaud said it had just slipped.

Justin looked at the man, raising in eyebrow.

"Past life." Chaud said.

Justin sighed.

"Look, I gotta go... They're on incoming." He said as he vanished into the darkness, resuming patrol.

The patrol cars skidded to a stop. Chaud explained what happened.

"Boy wonder strikes again... Keep getting younger and younger." One cop said.

Chaud nodded.

"I guess I'm not from here. I'm from NYC. Actually born in Dentech." Chaud said.

The cops nodded as Robin kept moving, knowing that Batman might've been keeping tabs on him again.

Chaud shrugged.

"if you don't need me anymore I have business to deal with in town." Chaud said.

The cops nodded. Chaud walked away and looked for the place his business was. He soon found the manor and pushed the announcer button.

"Yes?" An aged voice answered.

Robin used one of the hidden entrances to the cave and its garage.

"I'm Chaud Blaze I'm the net-agent you've been expecting." He said.

The gates opened. Robin dismounted the R-Cycle that had been passed down to him. Chaud entered and was soon doing his job.  
Justin soon came up in civvies. Not many knew the truth. He was tackled by Ace. Chaud had eventually ended up in the cave. There was a little boy and his dog. He was wearing his favorite color... Blue.

"Omar..." Chaud started as he went to do his job with the bat-computer as well.

Justin took a protective stance in front of the system. Ace was in front of him.

"I'm a net-agent." Chaud said.

"Ask Roll if you doubt me." Chaud said.

"You know Roll?" Justin asked.

He stepped aside but kept on him since Only few were permitted to enter. Chaud worked. Justin waited, fighting sleep. Chaud was soon done. Justin sighed.

"Just a normal day for us bats." He muttered.

Chaud chuckled.

"Hal trusts us." He added.

"He works with us... Daddy's just territorial." Justin said, sounding out the last word.

Chaud smiled.

"My brothers and sister never minded..." Justin said.

Chaud nodded.

"This... passed down a few times before Me." Justin said, thinking that he never get how many came before.

Chaud nodded.

'He'll Never guess.' Justin thought.

A throat was cleared. Justin got to his feet. Chaud looked over and saw a hero.

"Nightwing..." Chaud started.

"I can explain, wing." Justin said.

"I'm a net-agent..." Chaud started.

"Found him on patrol but then he got down in here." Justin said.

"I was heading here to the manor." Chaud said.

Justin nervously looked at the original Robin.

"Net-saver business and Robin saved me from a mugger sneaking up on me." Chaud said.

Justin went to check the bat computer One Last Time before bed. Chaud went home. He hadn't told Melody that Omar and Yahiya were back. Melody was busy. Jamie smiled.

"Melody?" Chaud asked before being tackled by four kids who had waited up past their bedtime for their dad.

Protoman held back his laughter.

**SOON IT WAS A SPECIAL DAY**

Jamie was there and had the gift wrapped in blue.

"Hi, Justin." Jamie said.

"Jamie!" Justin squealed.

Most of the guests who brought kids were from his father's business dealings with kids that he went to school with. Jamie smiled and hugged his little cousin. Justin returned it. He looked at the gift.

"Got your present." Jamie said.

Justin was tempted to dive for it. Jamie smiled and gave it to Justin. Justin tore open the wrapping paper like a kid at Christmas. Jamie smiled as he watched his cousin. It had a blue PET.

"Oh My Gosh!" Justin squealed.

Jamie smiled. Justin followed the start up process.

Soon... "Hi, I'm Rockman." He said.

"Justin." He said.

Jamie smiled at this.

"Those guys are gonna flip." Justin said.

He had meant his schoolmates that took net battling. Jamie smiled.

"I don't get along with my classmates." Justin said.

"They just feel threatened by you being too smart." Jamie said.

"I can't help it." Justin said.

"I know hard to hold back." Jamie said.

"All The kids there are smart... Big brain-smart." Justin said, using the only way to describe genius.

Jamie smiled.

"Not as smart as us. Comes from the Kryptonian side." Jamie whispered to Justin.

Justin nodded.Jamie smiled.

"I wrote the navi's program." Jamie said.

Justin grinned at that. Jamie smiled.Justin glanced at his parents who were chatting with a reporter Or rather his mother was with Jamie's father. Jamie smiled.

"Dad has some tech from Kandor for education." Jamie whispered to Justin.

"I'm Not getting into That kinda trouble at school." Justin reminded.

"Just saying." Jamie said.

"Just the social kind... Mommy and Daddy don't know." Justin said.

"Their a bit overprotective." Jamie said.

"Daddy is... If you don't count Lenore." Justin said.

"Lenore?" Jamie asked.

"My nanny." Justin said.

"Lenore Hikari." She said giggling.

Jamie stared at her the name was familiar. Justin grinned as he went to introduce Rockman to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Jamie made him." Justin said.

"But the PEt was made by somebody else." Rockman said.

"Yeah, Hal made the PET." Jamie said.

Justin was surprised to see a certain net-agent and his family within the crowd.Jamie saw the devise on her wrist that looked like a watch.

"MDE..." He started.

Lenore winked.

"Where's Maylu?" Jamie asked.

"Back at the castle... I took this job when the Waynes advertised before Justin was born." Lenore said softly.

"Xanatose's Castle then?" Jamie asked.

Jamie went to the business man.

"Xanatose...Puck..." He greeted Xanatose and Owen.

The two smiled at the boy. A bulldog puppy was playfully running and barking. Jamie was a student of Puck in magic.

"Can I come to your castle later I want to talk to Maylu." Jamie said.

"What do you think?" David asked Owen.

"She is his wife in his last life, sir." Owen whispered to David.

David then understood. Jamie started playing with his little cousin the two enjoyed playing together. Justin was more like a kid if Jamie was around. Jamie was more like a kid around a kid around Justin. Justin kept people at arm's length.Jamie was one he allowed close. Few understood why the heir of the Wayne fortune would be So guarded.Jamie smiled at his cousin.Justin smiled back.Lois was there as well and watching Jamie. Justin was acting like an actual seven year old. Jamie was acting like a kid his age as well. Few knew why.Lois smiled and looked at Clark.

"Finally... Little scamps." Clark muttered.

"They seem to play like kids only around each other." Lenore commented.

"I take it that Justin Isolates?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, no friends." She said.

Lois looked in Bruce and Kara's direction. She had a feeling that Justin kept it to himself. Jamie smiled and laughed as he played with Justin. As did Justin.

"Bruce..." Dick started.

Bruce looked at his eldest. Dick smiled seeing the two play.

'"Problem?" Bruce asked.

"Not yet but wanted to know if you wanted me to take over any business that happens during the party?" Dick asked meaning any Batman business.

"Hear something?" Bruce asked.

A smoke bomb suddenly went off.

"That's what I was afraid off." Dick grumbled.

Justin had just hid from Jamie before the smoke bomb went off.

"Stay hidden, Justin." Jamie said so only Justin, Clark and Kara would hear over the Chaos.

Justin did as told. Everyone was quickly unconscious and when they woke a child was missing. Justin slowly crawled out of his hiding place. Kara looked for him in a panic at first.

"Where's Jamie?" Lois asked.

"I don't know... Saw him hiding Justin then nothing." Clark said.

Justin found a sheet of paper, read it then went to his dad. Bruce read the note.

"Luthor." Bruce said angrily.

Justin frowned.

"He was the one who attacked." Bruce said as Kara hugged Justin tightly.

Justin nodded, looking guilty for listening to Jamie.

"Jamie takes too much after Clark sometimes." Lois said sounding worried.

Justin tried not to cry in front of Rockman

"It'll be fine." Rockman said.

Jamie was tied up in a room with green kryptonite unconscious with Lex Luthor. Kara looked at Clark.

"Seems Lex thinks he has Justin though...or at least thought he grabbed Justin." Bruce said.

Justin gulped. "Never liked him." He muttered.

/Yami, do you feel that?/

-Omar and Yahiya...-

/I think Yahiya is in trouble./

-Omar's... scared... I think he feels guilty.-

/Yahiya maybe took his place in a way./

-Shall we look into it?-

/Yes. I talked to uncle about it their Jamie Kent and Justin Wayne. Omar is Justin and Yahiya is Jamie./

Yami nodded.

/I believe Chaud is at Justin's birthday I'll contact him./

Yugi disappeared. Lightman appeared in Protoman's PET.

"Protoman..." Lightman started.

Protoman looked.

"What happened Yami and I sensed Omar upset and Yahiya in trouble." Lightman said.

Protoman explained.

Lightman disappeared and reappeared with Yami.

"Jamie has been kidnapped." Yugi said.


End file.
